What they call Home
by elsbels
Summary: Ismay Goode is a messed up college student. When she decides to visit her dad in La Push for the summer, though, it is inevitable that Embry should imprint on her. But she comes with serious baggage, and will her horrific past ruin her future...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Home.

What a pitiful and naïve word. To me, there was no place nor being you could call home. It was just a mere residence you would keep until it was time to move on, abscond from when you decided was right. That was why, when I chose to depart from college life and visit my dad for the summer, I didn't think much of it. We didn't have much in common. He was an upbeat, joyous soul who got lost in the flow of a decent melody. I, however, was sullen, rude and normally too stoned to even take note on anything, resulting to me having no interests or hobby's. Even despite those differences, though, we still shared the same wave length on the meaning of what people call a home. Oliver Jason Goode was an infamous musician, traveling all over the vast states of America to teach middle school pupils their music lessons. So he, like me, never stationed himself in one place for more than a few months. I think the nomadic life we traveled gave us some sort of adventure, somewhere else to head too when we were bored of the current abode we were occupying.

As I drove my beat up, murky orange ford I won when I was high one night to the side of the road my dad had informed me he was living at, I studied number 17. It was a tall, narrow building, random window shutters jutting out from various places. It was unpainted, instead the burgundy bricks plainly visible. Identical houses lined either side of it, each roof joining lower and lower as they spread further down the hill. It wasn't stunning, though it was better than the grotty flats and abominable shacks my dad had rented when I he had taken care of me and Amber until we were both old enough to depart from him.

"Ismay!" He bellowed suddenly as I was ducking out of the car. He launched down the steps, his baggy cut-offs and long, loose hair making him look younger than he was. He had a wiry frame, which had been passed down to me, though he was tall, at least 6 foot, where as I was small. People would call me petite, but I wasn't. That word irritated me, because it was covering the truth. You might as well say it like it is, other wise there's no reason to say it at all. That was another thing that distinguished me and my father apart: I was far blunter than he had ever been. He came up to me, squeezing my shoulder as he gave me a once over. "Whoa, you've grown so much (to which I rolled my eyes at, he of all people should know I haven't). And you've cut your hair?" That was true. My hair used to tumble past my shoulders, but it had recently been ruffly cut, some strands slightly longer than others, just reaching the middle of my neck. It was the same color and side parting to what it had always been though; a dirty blonde my sister used to envy me for.

"Hey, dad." I greeted, smiling weakly. I was not one for conversation, keeping it as minimal as possible.

"Well, let me take your bag and I'll show you your room." He smiled, clicking open my boot and hauling my battered duffel bag over his shoulder. I followed him to the front door, then through it. The hall was small and pretty bare, only sporting a small guitar case and a land line phone balancing upon a small shoe box. He led me up the compressed stairway, leading to another bald landing where two identical doors sat side by side. He pushed one open, which revealed a small box sized room, a single bed with brown covers stuffed in the corner, the set of drawers lined with the head of it. "I'll leave you to it." He dumped my bag on the edge of the bed, where it swayed for a second before tipping off towards the floor. I shut the door behind him, picking the bag up and selecting a few items from it; my hairbrush, toothbrush and make up, scattering them upon the top of the mahogany wood before stuffing the other contents into the top drawer, throwing the empty sack in the shadowed corner of the room. I looked around and perched myself on the bed, wondering why I bothered to come. I had guaranteed party's in Newport, and I had started to learn where all the goods ones where held. Here, it seemed like a ghost town, not to mention the unsettling gray blanket that covered us. Rain was inevitable. I sighed, heading down towards the kitchen. I peeked into the living room as I passed. It was cluttered with instruments of all sorts. A piano stood in the corner, guitar after guitar lined up next to it. Flutes and trumpets rested against the wall facing me, leading up to a full drum kit. My dad was huddled on the sofa under the window, a keyboard rested on his lap. The only source of entertainment that didn't involve loud noises and crashing symbols was the T.V hooked high on the far wall, and the screen was flashing some sitcom, though the sound was muted. The kitchen wasn't big enough to swing a cat in, all four walls lined with counters, each one covered in pizza boxes or Chinese takeouts. Then I came across the device which I was seeking, a small coffee maker. I swiped up a mug as I passed the draining board, not bothering to inspect if it was actually clean or not, and shoved it under, setting the machine to the correct setting. I hauled the small, battered back door open, it's rusty hinges screeching as I did, and stepped onto the cramped patio, no grass visible. There was a wooden bench decorating the corner, and ash tray wobbling on one end. I pulled my tobacco from my jacket pocket, encasing it in a wrizzler, before lighting it and popping it into my mouth. It was only when I had took my first drag, holding my breath before puffing the smoke from my mouth, did a see the figure watching me. He was holding a washing basket, half full with wet laundry, and was shirtless, wearing a pair of jeans, torn at the knees. His biceps rippled as he bent down and placed the blue basket on the floor, before pacing towards the fence. His hair was cropped, sticking up bedhead style.

"Hey," he said as I let another horde of smoke escape from my lips, clouding my vision for just a second. I furrowed my eyes brows at him as if to say 'do you really think I'm going to talk to you'. He made no attempt to move away from the me, so, even though I must have had at least a few more drags left, I flicked my roll up into the ashtray, turning around to head inside. I escaped quick enough to avoid any questions, though too slow not to hear his name. Seth. As I entered the kitchen, the coffee was steaming, and I smiled, guzzling down the boiling liquid.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I strolled along the sand, scuffing the occasional pebble. The wind swept my hair over my eyes, so every few minutes I was obliged to reach up and tuck it to the side. So far I had passed only a few strangers. Their had been a couple swinging their arms as they walked, the burly, shirtless boy seeming to be around my age, the girl a little younger, her golden hair caressing what seemed to be the closest to perfect face I had ever alight upon. It had came to my knowledge, despite the constant sharp breeze, many of the teenage boys I had encountered in the reservation were shirtless and sporting anabolic steroids. Just as I was launching myself up the steeps steps leading to the top of the cliff, where my car had been parked, my favorite person seemed to spring to my side from nowhere.

"Hey, rude stranger, we meet again." Seth chirped, and I was about to point out that we wouldn't be meeting again if he quit accosting me, but before I could open my mouth, he was already continuing. "You seem like the type of girl that likes a party?" He smiled at me expectantly, waiting for a response.

"Well, um, a bit. Why?" I furrowed my brow, only answering because he seemed to be the source of the only information I wanted to know.

"Well, there's a bonfire down on this beach tonight, if you wanted to come. I mean, you seemed pretty bored yesterday."

"A bonfire?" I said, a sneer curving upon my lips.

"Yeah, whats wrong with that."

"Um, just that you said _party_. Party's normally involve clubs and big suburban houses, not bonfires on a beach." I retaliated, letting the slight sliver of laughter escape my mouth.

"Well, I'm sorry, but that's the best your gonna get here in the dreary reservation of La Push." He sighed, as if he knew this far too well. "Anyway, its at 8 if you want to come, and your in luck... you can bring your fags." And with that he pranced down the steps at full pelt, bizarrely heading towards the looming trees sheltering the forest.

It was a surprisingly clear night as glanced out the window, debating on whether I should join my fellow teenage residence of La Push or not. It was five to 8, and my mind was indecisive. That was, unfortunately, until I found out I really had no choice in the matter. The doorbell rang downstairs, and my father reached it before I could. Unbelievably, as I perched on my bed, I could distinguish Seth's voice floating from the doorway.

"Hey Olly!" He said enthusiastically, my dad returning the greeting just as happily. "I'm just here to pick up your daughter." By this time I was half way down the stairs, glaring at him, fuming.

"Oh, that's great. Ismay, nice to see you going to the bonfire. Have a good time. Bye Seth." and with that he was gone, back to indulging in his new song, leaving me and Seth alone.

"My, _Ismay_, you don't seem happy to see me." He smirked, tugging me out the door. He was too strong, and I found it impossible to pull away.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I hissed as I slammed the door, following him to the gate.

"Oh, get over yourself. Just let go and come will you. Who cares if it's not your scene. You'll never know unless you try." He beamed hopefully, and I made a face as if to say _who _are_ you?,_ yet found myself ducking into his car any how.

By the time we arrived the fire was blazing heartily, and already people were digging into the food table set up near the sea wall. I immediately stalked off towards the beer keg, still feeling resentful towards Seth. I roosted myself next to a gangly teenager, relieved to see he was one of the few boys fully clothed and free of drugs. A girl with a tumbling shock of black hair and familiar bronze skin was playing a few chords on an acoustic guitar, her friends gathered around her. Seth was joining in a game of soccer a few yards away from the fire, laughing as he chatted with the man I had spotted on the beach earlier with his girlfriend. I started to seek for her, finding her sitting on the sand alone. Her hair was brushing over her flared cheeks, a smiled slightly played on her face as she watched the boys play. Before I realized my actions, I was sauntering over to her, plopping myself in the space next to her. The see air must be affecting my brain, as I was proceeding to do many things out of character for me, like starting a conversation with her.

"Hi." I started lamely, not looking at her but at her partner, who was eying me cautiously.

"Hay, I'm Renesmee. Well, Nessie, if you think my names weird." Her voice was friendly and soft, and as I turned to look at her I found her eyes were a deep chocolate.

"Don't worry, your names not that weird. It's just unusual. I'm used to it anyway, since my names Ismay." The words came tumbling out of my mouth before I could think them through. Jesus, was I actually being nice?

"Nice to meet you." She held out her hand, which I took willingly (!), her blistering skin practically hissing when making contact of my own. Her boyfriend was now bounding over, and I was starting to get the impression he was slightly over protective.

"Hey," he said to me as he lounged next to Nessie, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Hi-" but before I could introduce myself properly, one of his mates was starting towards us, calling his name, Jacob. His top half was absent of any clothing too, I noted, though he was skinnier than the others, but still maintaining an impressive set of abs. His hair was slightly long, sweeping over his eyes and halting at the top of his neck. His skin seemed darker than the other La push natives, a light milk chocolate.

"I needed to ask if you could take my shift tomorrow. My moms having her baby, and she wants to know where I am and be able to get in touch in case anything happens." I had no inkling on what he meant by shift, but I assumed it must have been some sort of job they shared. Jacob mumbled an agreement, while the boys eyes shifted towards me. As they did his stance suddenly transformed from relaxed to stiff, his eyes boring into mine and he couldn't tear them away. By now, Jacob and Nessie were both switching their attention from me to him, a look of surprise mixed with understanding displayed on their faces. I hung my head so they couldn't detect my suddenly crimson cheeks, while the boy finally departed, heading towards the drink table, glancing back every few seconds.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_'You're beautiful,' he whispered, brushing his lips against my neck. A smile curved upon my lips, my heart leaping between beats. _

_I opened my mouth to continue the compliment, but a blood curdling scream escaped instead. The sound of dripping echoed through the room, and the aroma of blood filled my nostrils. A stained rope was swinging from the ceiling, but suspending nothing. The boy took three steps backwards, his eyes glazed as he stared at me accusingly. 'You know this is your fault. You couldn't help youself, could you?' He jibed, a tear of ink draining from his eye. _

_'I didn't... I-I'm s...sorry' I sobbed, willing myself to run to embrace him, but my feet stayed stationary. I forced myself to move, but I couldn't reprieve myself from the spot I was standing on. I screeched, pleading him to come back. But he ignored my mercifull yells, looping the rope around his neck. _

_'And you don't even know my name.' He barely even croaked._

The outburst of a melody awoke me from my tormented illusions. Beads of perspiration escaped from my forehead, my bedsheets already contaminated with sweat. I rubbed my eyes, trying to erase the horrifying images that had played in my dreams not moments before.

'JESUS DAD! Can't you keep it down!' I shouted, more out of something to do rather then out of annoyance. Footsteps clambered up the steps, and a few seconds later my door was ajar, my fathers head poking through the sliver of light.

'Sorry honey,' he smiled, but when he took in my appearence his lips slanted downwards. 'Are you alright Is. If you don't mind me saying, you look a little rough.' I looked like shit. Why couldn't he have just said that.

'Yeah. I have a crap hangover. You know, last night wasn't as uneventful as I thought it would be.' He chuckled.

'You don't have to explain to me. I remember doing all the things you have.'

'Yeah, those were the days.' I joked sarcastically, tugging the duvet over my bedraggled head. I waited till the door clicked before slipping from my happy cherade. I couldn't tell my dad about the dream. He would over exagerate. Take me to a shrink. And I didn't want to talk to anyone about her. About Amber. Because I knew that was who the dream was really about. Not the mysterious boy I couldn't draw my attention away from. It was about what she did. I did. I didn't want to relive the memory.

Desperate for something to do, even if it meant swaying away from my ordinary personality, I did the unimaginable (for me anyway). I went to see Seth.

'Seth, you alright?' I greeted as he creaked open the door.

'Ismay, hey.' Seth tried to sound upbeat, but he seemed withdrawn. Not his usual self. 'Come in.'

His house had the same lay out as next door, but the place was a lot more cluttered. Homely, I'd even stretch. He led me up to his room, which was as small as mine. Posters of basketball players and porn stars littered the walls, and mess blanketed the floor.

'Nice room.' I complimented, though I wasn't really interested in the decoration. I was more interested in the picture resting on his window sill. It displayed Seth among 6 other boys. They all looked so similar, easily mistaken for brothers, but 1 distinguished himself more then the others. For me anyway. It was the boy I had seen last night. The boy stown away in the depths of my nightmare.

'Who is this?' I queried, indicating towards the smiling figure.

'Oh him, that's Embry.' He explained, seeming slightly put out. 'He's a good mate of mine. Went out with my sister for a while. He was at the bonfire last night. Did you see him?' He asked, but his expression seemed as though he already knew the answer.

'You could say that.' I giggled, and once again I found my actions completely out of charactor. 'Do you think you could maybe, you know, introduce us?'

'Well, if you want. His mums having a baby today, but I guess we could check out if he's still working his shift at the mini-mart.' He suggested willingly, but again, his eyes let his act down. I would ask, but then again, it wasn't my problem, and I couldn't give a shit.

'Jacob said he was taking over his shift though.' Seth lead me out the door, pausing only to retrieve his tee.

'Yeah, that was for another job. Us boys all sort of do a, parole, of La Push. Make sure theres no trouble and shit.' I looked at him incredulously. Who did they think they were. Tom Cruise? 'Yeah I know, sounds lame. But better then causing the trouble right?'

'That's a matter of opinion.' I smiled. 'We're walking?' I asked as he walked me past my car.

'What's up? Can your contamined lungs not handle a 3 minute walk?' He joked, cracking the first smile today.

'Haha, very funny.' I sneered, pulling a ready made roll up out of my pocket. The walk didn't take long, though I struggled to keep up with Seth's giant strides. We walked in silence, a silence crossing the border of awkwardness and comfortableness. When we reached our destination, I smiled. It was the only sane, familiar thing in this alianated town. The trolleys were all placed in identical lines, and the aisles were lit up by eye startling glows. It was amazing how something so dull and common could make you feel so comfortable.

'Embry!' Seth shouted, recieving someones attention stacking the fruit shelves. His hair was tucked behind his slightly enlarged ears, his emerald eyes swimming with boredom. When he achknowledged I was accompanying Seth though, they seemed to light up.

Weird.

'Seth mate, you alright?' He asked, but his attention was still on me. I felt exposed, raw. Everything seemed out of place.

'Yeah I'm good mate.' But his voice didn't convey the feeling 'Good'. In fact, there was slight resentment in this voice. I wasn't the only one who seemed to have noticed either, as Embry snapped his gaze away from me and gave Seth the once over. There was hidden meaning in his look, but I couldn't quite work it out. 'Anway,' Seth continued, feeling the tension, 'this is Ismay. I was just introducing her to the people around La Push.'

'Ismay. What a beautiful name.' He smiled, stretching out his hand. I couldn't help but be reminded of last night, and a shiver was sent down my spine. I shook it off, taking his hand. I didn't know why I was so enticed by this boy, but there was something about him that made me feel like I had never felt before. And I was determined to find out what.


End file.
